Apprends moi
by xxMerry
Summary: James Potter, célèbre coureur de jupon de Poudlard, estime ne pas être assez romantique. Et comme tout bon élève qui se respecte, il a soif d'apprendre. Encore plus si son professeur se prénomme Lily Evans.


« Evans, il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« La seule chose pour laquelle tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, Potter, c'est pour rassembler tes membres, une fois que je t'aurais tué, si tu ne me laisses pas passer immédiatement ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Pas avant que tu es acceptée. »

« D'accord, j'accepte, mais pousse toi, je vais être en retard en potions. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Elle partit en courant sous son regard étonné. A vrai dire, elle avait accepté sans réellement y réfléchir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise oui aussi facilement. Mais il se rappela qu'il allait vraiment être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il se lança à sa suite. James arrivait devant la porte alors que le professeur fermait la porte. Il eut droit à un regard courroucé de la part de ce dernier. Le professeur Sluhgorn n'était pas connu pour son amabilité. Et il éprouvait une antipathie toute particulière pour les Maraudeurs. Allez savoir pourquoi...  
La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin au cours. Lily se leva, impatiente, et partit en direction de la Grande salle. Alors qu'elle dégustait tranquillement son repas, un morceau de papier vint virevolter à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle l'attrapa et le déplia : "Rejoins moi près du Saule Cogneur. JP" Ah oui, elle avait accepté de l'aider. Mais tout bien réfléchi ce n'était peut être pas une excellente idée. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Elle craignait le piège. Mais soupirant, elle se leva et traversa la salle.  
Elle frissonna. Il faisait froid et il n'était toujours pas là. Déjà dix minutes qu'elle l'attendait. Lily s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver en courant.

« Je suis désolé pour le retard ! » s'excusa t'il. « Vraiment désolé. »

« Bon abrège. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai froid. »

« Ah oui, désolé. Donc, si je t'ai demandé de l'aide, c'est que j'ai un problème. »

« Bravo, quel discernement Potter ! » s'exclama t'elle.

« J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à séduire les filles » demanda t'il, de but en blanc.

« Pardon ?! Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais toute la Sainte Journée ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Bien sur que non » répliqua t'il comme si cela coulait de source. « Je n'ai rien à faire. Les filles me tombent dans les bras sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, c'est désespérant » soupira t'il.

« Arrête moi, si je me trompe, mais jusque là ça ne te gênais pas trop, non ? Alors pourquoi, est ce que d'un coup, tu veux te mettre à séduire des filles ? Et surtout, pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça à moi ? » s'enquit elle. « Tes copains ne pouvaient pas le faire ? Surtout qu'ils doivent être beaucoup plus au fait que moi. »

« Tu penses bien que je leur ai d'abord demandé » dit il. « Mais Rémus m'ignore et Sirius m'a presque rit au nez. Et J'aimerais avoir une approche plus...romantique, tu vois ? »

« Mais que t'arrive t'il ? » s'écria t'elle. « Tu es malade ?! »

« S'il te plaît, ne le crie pas sur tout les toits» supplia t'il. « Alors tu acceptes ou pas ? »

« Au moins on aura de la main d'œuvre » remarqua t'elle, en apercevant l'amas de filles qui bavaient avidement sur James.

« Tu es d'accord ? » s'étonna t'il

« Je sens que je vais le regretter mais oui. »

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant en lui lançant un grand « merci », qui lui valut un regard noir des filles situées aux alentours.

* * *

« Allez Potter, fais un effort, ce n'est quand même pas si difficile ! »

Déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle s'escrimait à lui faire comprendre que dire : « Salut, t'es canon, on sort ensemble ? » n'était absolument pas appropriée. Surtout s'il voulait être romantique.

« Oh, allez Evans, je rigolais... Mais sérieusement ma technique a porté ses fruits, et puis je suis irrésistible avec ce sourire et le passage de la main dans les cheveux » dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle soupira. Il était désespérant. Quoi qu'elle essayait de dire, ou de faire, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : son charme naturel s'occupait de tout. Lily concédait volontiers qu'il était mignon et intelligent, mais il était surtout un parfait crétin.

« Écoutes, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte « là c'est trop pour moi »

Elle claqua la porte. Elle était puisée. Cela faisait trois jours, qu'elle enchainait les cours, les révisions et leçons de James. James. Il avait toujours cet air nonchalant collé sur le visage, tout comme cet espèce de sourire charmeur. Sourire qui faisait ravages auprès de la gente féminine et qui énervait Lily au plut haut point. Si encore son sourire était sincère, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ce n'était que de l'hypocrisie. James était un hypocrite.

« Attends ! »

James l'attrapa par le bras, la faisant se retourner.

« Écoutes, j'ai conscience de ne pas être au point, mais s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides »supplia-t-il. « Promis je ferais tout ce que tu me diras, je ne te contredirais pas. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

Il la suppliait à genoux avec une moue de chien battus. Lily ne lui connaissait pas ce talent. Mais James la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle craqua.

« D'accord mais tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis » Il hocha la tête. « Premièrement, tu ne souris plus d'une façon débile, tu ne te passes plus la main dans les cheveux. Deuxièmement, tu ne dragues plus sans raison tout ce qui bouge. Troisièmement, relèves toi, et soit là demain à la même heure. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard, ou je t'émascule ! »

« Promis » sourit-il.

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Lily passait de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de son élève. Et à son grand étonnement, celui ci se montrait bien moins stupide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il était même plutôt bon élève. Il assimilait vite les informations et prenait d'excellentes initiatives. Son travail avec lui touchait à sa fin. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle s'était attachée à lui. Même si elle se doutait qu'il se servait d'elle afin d'élargir son tableau de chasse.

« Bon Potter, tu vas aller demander à une de ces filles de sortir avec toi. »

« Ok, je devrais y arriver. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Les filles semblaient déjà en extase rien que par le fait de voir James se diriger vers elles. James était un bon apprenti. Cela faisait un moi qu'elle lui apprenait ce qu'elle pensait être le romantisme. Mais son approche était beaucoup trop personnel pour être applicable à toute les filles. Voilà pourquoi, elle ne lui donnait que des directions et le laissait se débrouiller. Afin de mieux observer, elle grimpa sur les branches de l'arbre le plus proche, et jeta un sort afin d'entendre ce qu'il serait dit.

« Excuse moi, est ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda James à la première fille du groupe.

« Bien sur James » bégaya-t-elle « Tout ce que tu veux »

« Voilà, j'y pense depuis un certain temps et je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose. Du coup, j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais... »

« OUI » le coupa-t-elle.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je m'en fiche, du moment que tu m'embrasses » s'exclama-t-elle en riant niaisement.

« D'accord » soupira-t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux « Excuse moi un instant s'il te plaît »

Il revint déçu vers Lily qui n'avait perdu aucune miette du spectacle. C'était un fiasco. James s'en était bien sortie mais le problème était qu'il ne s'était pas adressé à la fille la plus intelligente de l'école.

« Tu as vu ça ? C'est quant même hallucinant ! » explosa-t-il « Est ce qu'il y a une seule fille dans ce t établissement qui ne me réponde pas oui avant que je n'ai fini ma phrase ? »

« Il y a moi... »

« Tu accepterais sérieusement d'être mon cobaye ? » Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement « D'accord, je me lance. Lily ça fait un certain temps que l'on se connaît, on s'est toujours bien entendu, j'adore être avec toi. J'aime te voir sourire à mes blagues, rougir quand je t'effleure, tressaillir quand je pose ma main sur ton épaule. Est ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Lily sentit un frisson la parcourir. Avait il réellement remarquer tout cela ? S'était il rendu compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ? Soudainement il détourna les yeux, gêné, le rouge ne tarda pas à lui monter aux joues.

Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sous le saule cogneur, discutant de tout et de rien, comme deux amis, ou comme un couple encore timide.

« Tu sais » commença James « je pense que je devrais appliquer tes conseils avec la fille que j'aime. »

Elle le regarda, interloquée. La fille qu'il aimait ? Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt ?

« Bah oui, je suis un garçon normal et puis, on est toujours un peu amoureux de quelqu'un non ? »

« Probablement » concéda-t-elle « Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne lui dis tu pas ? »

« Tu ne serais pas gêné si je faisais une déclaration ? Cela ne t'embêterait pas ? »

La gêner ? Pourquoi est ce que cela la gênerait ? Après tout elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi tremblait elle ? Pourquoi ressentait elle cette douleur ? Était elle amoureuse de... Non. Mais alors pourquoi avait elle envie de pleurer ?

James se releva. Il épousseta son uniforme avant de se retourner vers Lily.

« Bon, on se voit demain ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« NON ! Je n'ai plus envie de te donner de leçon ! Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Elle s'éloigna en courant, ignorant ses appels. Elle avait remplie sa part du contrat. James était capable d'être romantique, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais douté. Seul problème, il ne le serait jamais avec elle. Elle s'empressa de chasser se pensée de son esprit. Il ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle, autant de pas se faire d'illusion. Lily s'assit sur les gradins du stade de quidditch. Au loin, l'équipe de Serpentard s'échauffaient.

« Lily ! Attention ! »

Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva à terre, un corps non identifié couché sur elle. Elle se sentit happée par l'étreinte chaude, et le parfum viril que dégageait son sauveur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard rencontra deux prunelles chocolats.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, trop surprise pour répondre. James l'aida à se relever. Il s'assura qu'elle allait bien , avant de tourner les talons, en disant qu'il revenait dans quelques secondes.

« Mais où vas tu s'enquit elle ? »

« Apprendre à ses serpents comme l'on doit se comporter avec les filles. »

« Pardon ? »

Elle essaya de le rattraper, mais se prit les pieds dans sa robe, trébuchant en avant. Une fois de plus, James la sauva. A nouveau leurs yeux entrèrent en contact. Il ne semblait pas enclin à la lâcher, et elle fut contrainte de rester dans son étreinte. A son plus grand bonheur. Soudain, Lily sembla remarquer la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de James. Elle fut encore plus surprise, lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Magique. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et le seul. Elle était totalement déconnectée. Lentement, elle se détacha de lui, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Et elle réalisa. Elle s'écarta vivement, comme électrisée, sous le regard perdu de James.

« Tu es amoureux d'une fille, et TU m'embrasses ! T'es vraiment irrécupérable Potter ! » s'énerva-t-elle, déçue.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux avec le minimum de dignité qui lui restait, quand James explosa de rire. Allons bon, voilà qu'en plus, il se moquait d'elle !

« Mais voyons Lily jolie, depuis le temps que je te cours après, tu pourrais percuter un peu plus vite !! Moi qui te prenais pour une fille très intelligente, je suis déçu.. »

Elle comprit. Il l'aimait elle ! Un « oh » lui échappa, faisant sourire James qui, heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas, l'embrassa de nouveau.


End file.
